walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ana (TV Series)
Ana is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the girlfriend of Sam. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Ana's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Unknown Refugee Center Sometime before the events of the episode "Indifference", Ana and Sam were at a refugee center when a fire broke out. The resulting mob of refugees escaping the fire trampled over Ana, leaving one of her legs crippled. Sam saved her from further injury from the mob, an act which resulted in a close relationship between Sam and Ana. Her leg, however, did not heal correctly, causing her to have trouble moving quickly. Ana and Sam were then separated from their original group, leaving them to rely on each other for survival. Season 4 "Indifference" While scavenging for supplies in a neighborhood, Rick and Carol find Ana with Sam in a house, trapped in a bathroom because they could not kill the one walker outside. After Carol killed the walker, Ana and Sam, in gratitude, offer them fruit they found in the house. Carol then fixes Sam's dislocated shoulder, to which Ana is grateful for. When asked why they couldn't kill the walker, Ana and Sam admit that they aren't very adept in killing "skin-eaters", and were "trying to play it safe" since it was only the two of them now. Rick then asks them the three questions (the same ones he asked Clara), and he and Carol allow them to be part of the prison group. Despite Rick's reluctance, Ana goes to get fruits from the nearby greenhouse to prove her worth as a new group member. Rick and Carol later find her severed leg and, in the distance, her body being devoured by walkers. Death ;Killed By *Zombies *Unknown cause due to severed leg (Caused or Direct) As Rick and Carol begin returning to the meeting place, at which they were to meet with the young couple, they come across a lone basket and scattered fruit on the ground. Upon further investigation they find Ana's severed leg and, in the distance, her body being devoured by walkers. It is not known who or what caused her leg to be severed, and whether her severed leg was what killed her or prevented her from escaping nearby walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ana has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Sam Ana is Sam's girlfriend. Ana met when their camp was overrun by walkers, and they teamed up together, and eventually became lovers. Ana says that Sam saved her life and they fell in love and the rest is history indicating they have been together for a while, long enough for Ana's broken leg to heal back over. Carol Peletier Carol and Ana seemed to have a stable relationship for the short time they knew each other. Carol reattached Sam's dislocated arm and Ana was shown to be incredibly grateful like Sam. Carol also suggested that Ana and Sam help them search the houses. Ana and Sam agreed to try and prove they are helpful and go their separate ways. Rick and Carol discover Ana's body being devoured. Carol shows no remorse at the discovery. Rick Grimes Rick and Ana seemed to have a stable relationship for the short time they knew each other. Rick recommended that the two stay at the house but after Carol suggests that the help look for supplies in the other houses Ana and Sam were eager to prove their worth. It is assumed that Rick was worried that their injuries would slow them down and put them in danger. Rick was shown slightly saddened by Ana's death as he noticed her missing leg and her corpse being devoured. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Indifference" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Erin. **Ana was described as "Early 20s. Easygoing and extremely thin. She walks through life with rose-colored glasses." *Her persona and character is similar to that of Novel Series character, Megan Lafferty. *Ana is one of the many amputees in the series, having her right leg somehow cut clean off. *Her actress, Brina Palencia, is the only voice actor from The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct that has appeared in the show aside from Norman Reedus and Michael Rooker. **Brina Palencia is also one of the two voice actors from Telltale Games' The Walking Dead that has appeared in the show, along with Charles Halford, the actor of Lonnie and Yago. ru:Ана Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Amputated Victims Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:TV Series Category:Deceased